


Army Baby

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I'm sick lol, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, happy vday tho, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: SMii7Y misses his boyfriend John, who's in the army.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and wanted to give this ship some more love  
> Plus  
> F lUFF  
> ENJOY

SMii7Y laid in his side, staring into nothing with a blank expression on his face.

It was Valentine's Day. And his boyfriend was on army duty.

Sighing, he shifted to sit up, wearing sweats and an overly large shirt that belonged to John. He scooted off the edge of the bed, wandering absently to the kitchen. The house felt empty without his sweetheart, so he made himself a fast and tasteless breakfast before heading back to their bed. His fingers absently tapped out a certain name in the YouTube search channel, before clicking on the channel, and then the most recent video.

They were queued. John didn't click ‘publish’.

He clicked ‘queue’.

SMii7Y gave a miserable sigh, before allowing it to play after he gave it some time to buffer. A smile made its way onto his face, eyes brightening while his laughter rang through the house. In fact, he was so involved in his video, he didn't hear knocking on the door. When his phone went off, he paused the video and checked it, before his eyes went wide.

**Jahn <3**

_Open the door babe :(_

 

SMii7Y instantly bounded down the stairs, opening the door and launching into John's arms. John laughed, picking him up and spinning him around happily. He set SMii7Y down, and caught his lips in a fierce but loving kiss. When they pulled away, John couldn't take his eyes off of SMii7Y. His cheeks were flushed, smile gorgeous, and his eyes sparkling.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” John replied, gently pulling away. SMii7Y held the door so that he could enter the house, bringing his duffel bag with him. The door closed behind him and SMii7Y hopped up, pressing a kiss to John’s cheek. John laughed. He knew that SMii7Y would be affectionate today, and he didn't mind at all.

When he was close to finishing his unpacking, he stretched and felt eyes on him, so he looked over his shoulder and laughed.

“Hi, kitten. What's up?” He asked innocently, melting internally when a smile blossomed over his boyfriend's face.

“I just missed you.” SMii7Y replied, pushing off of the doorframe - since he had been leaning on it - and walked over. John tucked the last shirt into his drawers and closed it, turning to face SMii7Y. SMii7Y bent down, kissing him quickly. Though he wouldn't say it, John knew that he wanted to cuddle, and who was he to refuse? Carefully picking his lover up, he carried him down to their living room and dumped him on their comfy sack, hopping next to him. ****

They ended up watching a movie, SMii7Y curled up with his back pressed to John’s chest, while John held him from behind, head resting on the smaller boy’s shoulder. It didn't take too long for SMii7Y to fall asleep, actually. When John noticed that he was asleep, he carefully pulled his phone out of his sweats - having changed out of his uniform - and took a picture of them together. Posting it to twitter with the caption ‘Happy Valentine's Day, you nerds’, he turned his phone off and wiggled away.

SMii7Y woke up to three roses next to him. One white, one red, and one blue. Oh, and a white teddy bear.

“Of course you did, John.” He muttered, smiling and picking up the teddy bear, hugging it close.

“Of course you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> How's your v-day going?  
> I'm sick and still in bed.  
> I'm hacking up gunk, coughing so hard it rattles my chest, have off and on headaches, and get randomly hot and cold.  
> So hbu? :^


End file.
